fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Iliad Heroes
Iliad Heroes is a 2D fighter developed by Inora and released in 2018 for the Pyrohedron. Heroes ''is a spin-off of the Pyro Enterprises' developed ''Iliad Online, inspired by the Marvel vs. Capcom ''series and ''Skullgirls. Like those games, it revolves around fast-paced combat, spectacular visuals, and a diverse cast of characters, but it also features mechanics of its own. The game's plot focuses on the titular heroes being placed in a pocket dimension by Mosaic and pit against each other to eliminate them permanently. Heroes was developed for the Series Swap III event. Reception for the game has been (TBA) thus far. Plot Nervous about their progress, Mosaic realizes that she needs to quickly destroy the heroes if she wants her plans of world domination to play out. Knowing that sending her minions after all of them would be a massive use of manpower that would lead to severe losses on her side, she decides that the logical solution is to pit them against each other. Using her dark magic, she creates a pocket dimension made out of replications of pieces of their world and invented areas of her own. Deciding to test her experiment out on a small group of the heroes, she teleports fourteen of them to the dimension and leaves each with the same message, conveyed via a magical projection. Unnerved by her message, each of the vigilantes sets out on a quest to find another exit. Growing impatient, she decides to motivate them by sending out Overlords, soldiers, and an assassin of her own creation named Phase. Will the heroes succeed? Or will desperation lead them to kill? Gameplay Heroes ''is a fast-paced traditional fighting game with 2.5D graphics. Players pick three characters before each match and then duke it out, using their unique movement styles, attacks, supers, combos, specials, grabs, and blocking to deplete their opponent's health bars and survive. Like its inspirations, backup characters can be summoned to perform one of three assist attacks that must cooldown, the player can switch fighters at any time, characters who aren't being used will slowly heal, and players can force their opponent to use another character by knocking their current hero out of battle temporarily. Besides these practical abilities, the player also has three other options in battle. They can use the directional pad to taunt their opponent with one of four emotes, record matches after they're finished, or pause mid-fight to take a picture. While paused, the stage can be adjusted and zoomed in or out as if it was a diorama. Despite the aforementioned similarities to other fighters, the game has a few unique mechanics of its own. Before fighting, the player must choose the Classic or Hyper style for each character. While playing with the Classic style turned on, special abilities can only be activated using specific inputs. Alternatively, the Hyper style allows the player to activate these attacks with the push of a button, at the cost of them being less powerful. This allows a wide range of players to enjoy the game, and both style has its own advantages. Another new feature is the addition of Combo Destroyers. Any attack or block that ends a combo is considered one of these, and it will be twice as effective as usual. With good timing, these can change the course of a match. Like ''Online, each character can also run and dive. Dives are quick downward pointing diagonal movements that are excellent for chaining together combos and getting around the stage, but they also allow a player to take no damage for a brief moment. High level players can use dives to help them execute a perfect round where they have a full life bar at the end of the fight. The aforementioned stages are also special, as they each have unique layouts and feature gimmicks in the style of the Injustice ''series. Some levels change over the course of the match, while some are as simple as a single flat platform. A few of them include items that can be picked up with grabs. Each character has a Level 1, 2, and 3 super that can be activated with the press of a button. These can only be used by filling up the super meter with Mosaic Wings. They can be earned in three ways: attacking, blocking, and defeating enemies found on the different stages. ''Heroes ''features a few different modes. The first is Battle, where regular matches are fought. Players can go head-to-head locally, battle CPUs, or go online to fight friends or strangers. The second is Story Mode, where players pick a character and go through a series of matches that progress their individual story. These matches feature unique rules and each includes an Overlord that is fought at the end. In Odyssey, players can select Rush or Endless. In Rush, every Overlord is fought in order, with battles against waves of stage-specific enemies placed in-between each fight. In Endless, the player must survive neverending brawls with one of the Overlords or a random selection of enemies to reach a new high score. Lastly, the player can go to the Settings and Vault modes. In Settings, the volume and controls can be adjusted, and stage hazards, items, and enemies can be turned on or off. In the Vault, players can view and edit snapshots and match replays, read battle statistics, play training mode, look at adjustable character models as well as view each hero's emotes, and listen to the soundtrack. Characters Heroes There are 15 characters, 12 of which are playable from the start and 3 fighters that must be unlocked. Overlords Enemies Zones There are 10 stages, 8 of which are unlocked by default and 2 that are opened later. Story Mode Every character except for Phase has their own story mode. Reception TBA Trivia *''Heroes ''is non-canon to it's predecessor. *The game was originally named ''Iliad Fighters. *It was released physically and digitally on the Pyrohedron eStore for $15.00. *''Heroes ''is the first Pyrohedron game developed by Inora. Category:Series Swap III Category:Games Category:2018 Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Inora